


A gift from the Reverend Daughter

by JohnOfMars



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfMars/pseuds/JohnOfMars
Summary: <280 characters challenge
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 20





	A gift from the Reverend Daughter

Gideon unwrapped the delicate black tissue paper.  
Harrow shifted her weight.

"It's a skull?"  
"It's *your* skull!"  
"What!?!"  
"Not your actual skull, you dolt! Just a perfect copy! I thought you'd like it. It's from our meld."

Gid ruffles Harrow's curls & thinks "She's trying."


End file.
